Tire storage, particularly on truck tractors, is a problem because of space constraints so spare tires are usually mounted externally where they are subject to the elements and also to theft. By storing the tire with a wheel, the theft problem is worse because the wheel costs upwards of $300 depending on size and quality. Therefore, it would be desirable to store the spare tire without a wheel to minimize the cost and the theft problem. This creates ancillary problems of debris or icing inside the stored tire, which is difficult to clean when tire changing is required.
Tire covers presently in the market do not solve these problems because they are designed to fit over wheeled tires and most are not durable enough to endure extreme outdoor elements and they do not address the theft problem.
The following patents have been found in a preliminary patentability search:
InventorPat. No.Issue DateCampbellDesign 305,322Jan. 2, 1990Colgan5,076,477Dec. 31, 1991Cochrane, et al.5,513,788May 7, 1996Seltz5,823,413Oct. 20, 1998Saegusa, et al.5,921,449Jul. 13, 1999Rastelli6,116,415Sep. 12, 2000Chiku, et al.7,175,058Feb. 13, 2007Spater, et al.7,478,723Jan. 20, 2009Rock, et al.7,770,764Aug. 10, 2010